


Unlocking Time

by oddkravania



Category: Leia: Princess of Alderaan - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Character, Sexuality, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddkravania/pseuds/oddkravania
Summary: Vice-Admiral Amilyn Holdo and General Leia Organa in their teenage years. Specifically a re-written and extended scene from the book 'Leia: Princess of Alderaan', though you don't need to have read it, at all.~~ After being pressed on the matter of relationships, Amilyn lets Leia find out where her true affections lie. ~~





	Unlocking Time

\--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__-

“That’s alright!” Leia said through laughter, as they sat on the floor of the skyfaring room.  “It’s just humanoid males for me.”

“Really? That just seems so limiting,” responded Amilyn, who hoped she had successfully hidden her momentary disappointment. 

“Oh,” Leia looked into space thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose I’ve not given it much thought before - never really. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever been around anyone my own age enough to think about relationships until the apprenticeship legislature.”

“And even so, it has continued to be neglected in thought,” Amilyn responded wryly.

Leia made a small chuckle and pushed playfully at her bright-haired friend’s shoulder. “What about you, then, have had any _lovers_?” She spoke with heavy sarcasm on the last word.

Amilyn raised her eyebrows, “I did have a thing with a Chiss boy a few years ago, but, if I am to put things bluntly for once, I must say that he was rather a pushover.”

Leia, however did not laugh at this, instead preferring to push on with more questions. “But surely there’s someone special? You, I mean, you’re so, I don’t know, I just don’t see how someone as wonderful as you isn’t being followed around the galaxy with potential suitors.” Whilst speaking, it occurred to Leia how she had lost her usual ‘Princess elocution’, but as Amilyn dipped her head in an uncharacteristically shy way, preparing to respond, she merely brushed off the thought.

“Um, I-I mean, there could be but, ha, I doubt it.”

Silence for a moment.

“You doubt that you may like them or that they may like you?”

No reply.

“...because if its the latter, I could name a hundred, a thousand reasons why they’re wrong. And the former reason is just absurd.”

“One cannot see the town when standing in it’s tower.”

After dissolving her slight frustration, Leia considered this for a moment, “yes you can.”

Amilyn looked down again with a smile and a shake of her head.

“Can you at least tell me who they are? Are they humanoid? In the Apprentice Legislature?”

A nod.

“Male?”

Amilyn shook her head.

“Female?”

A nod.

“Harp Allor?”

Another head shake.

Leia had now exhausted her very short list of female humanoids that she’d seen Amilyn interact with, and was at a loss to ask any more, but her Gatalentan friend gained her courage and spoke at last:

“She has brown hair.”

“Well, that’s helpful.”

“Dark brown eyes.”

“Daemera Tarrk?”

“Goodness, no,” responded Amilyn as she wondered how Leia could be so oblivious. “She’s the bravest and most talented person that I have ever met... I see the stars in her.”

Through the seriousness of the moment, as Holdo’s gaze looked away, Leia felt the sudden urge to try some humour, to lift their spirits, or perhaps (she might admit in hindsight) to hide any momentary insecurity of hers - “But there was me thinking that __I__  was the bravest and most talented person you ever met!”

But Amilyn did not react the banterful jibe as she had been doing so in her’s and Leia’s recent friendship. Instead, she responded with a single word:

“Exactly.”

Once the full meaning of that word had sunk in, Leia leant over to place her hand on her friend’s knee, “Amily-”, but the girl brushed her off and walked out of the room.

“No. Please don’t.”

The girl did not want her pity.

\--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__-

Leia did not see Amilyn at their meeting the next day - and its not like you could miss her in a crowd. Leia was down and people noticed. On their was out of the room, Kier even whispered “Go find her” into the princess’ ear as he walked past. And funnily enough, that’s what she did.

She checked the skyfaring room, looked round the main rooms of the political complex and even stopped at the food cart Amilyn seemed obsessed with not a week ago, before finally heading to the girl’s room. She knocked three times to no avail, called Amilyn’s name a few times, then say down against the door, just as it opened and she fell on her back.

“Thanks.” She wondered when on earth she had become this sarcastic. Turning around and standing up, she noticed how Holdo was attempting to hide that she had been crying, and the now shiny-sky-blue-haired girl saw how she had noticed. Leia pulled her into a hug that the girl didn’t even bother to push away, and whispered to her, “I think we need to talk, don’t you?”

Amilyn moved back and allowed Leia through the door, and joined the Princess once she had sat down on the edge of the bed.

“There’s this cool holo I’ve been watching,” said Holdo. “It’s about this bad-ass smuggler who goes around pulling galactic heists, whilst somehow being the good guy. Its a bit cheesy, but her team is like a Rugger in a Yuzzum’s trap right now.”

Leia didn’t entirely get what that meant, but she understood what her friend was asking and nodded, so Amilyn played the holo as they sat back on the bed. It wasn’t ten minutes before Leia pushed her into a corner to pull a blanket over them, and by the end of it, Leia was leaning into her friend’s side, with her head on her shoulder. Tense at first, Amilyn relaxed into this each time her mind wandered, but whenever her mind fell back into the real world, she tensed from Leia’s touch, aware of each part of her body that the girl was in contact with, though even as the end of the programme came, she didn’t move away.

“I apologise for hiding from you.”

“Then I’m sorry for letting you hide.”

Their eyes met for a while before Leia continued. “You know, I’ve been thinking…”

“Leia, I’d rather you not think too much on this topic, it’s literally just a crush. they happen all the time,” Amilyn spoke, adding in her head that, okay, so maybe crushes like THIS ONE didn’t happen all he time. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But it does! Like I said, I’ve been thinking, and, Am, I do like you too!”

Amilyn gave small, ironic laugh. “No, I’m not having your pity love. As much as I do love you, I’d rather end our friendship than live with a lie.”

“Oh do shut up and please snap out of it; I’m telling the truth you fool.” Leia placed a hand on the other girl’s shoulder and stared her straight [ha ha] into the eyes. “It all makes sense now. All of it. The way I’ve always looked at you, the way I’ve been drawn to you, and the way my stomach always feels like a hundred birds are inside it, flapping their way towards the heavens, when you laugh. But it’s all so clear now. So clear… And all I want to do is tell you those thousand reasons why I love you, but I can’t because all I can think of right now is how much I want to kiss you.”

And much before Leia had had a chance to draw her breath back, Amilyn Holdo had leaned in to kiss the princess, and she truly took her breath away.

Soon after, they found them entwined in each other and a number of blankets, Amilyn’s lanky arms wrapped tightly around her love (partly out of affection, and partly because it amused her to hear Leia grumble about being a ‘little wrapped up spoon’ when she is ‘an acomplished princess, you know’, so couldn’t let her out…) who had a hot cup of caf in her hands. They were watching the rest of the holo-vid series, and for a time, they could take their minds off the injustice of the Empire, and rest before the fight which they did not yet know would come.

\--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__--_-__-

**Author's Note:**

> * Skyfaring is a meditation-type exercise from Holdo's planet.  
> *The Chiss are a blue-skinned near-human species.  
> *A rugger is a creature from Endor, and a Yuzzum is a sentient native of the same world.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! (I've done this as a late night writing, instead of a much needed essay haha) Please comment good and bad :-)


End file.
